


Wanda and Peter shop for leather pants

by TakenByEmrys



Series: Intern Verse [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, F/M, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter and Wanda are siblings, Post Peter Parker's Field trip to SI, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys
Summary: A continuation of a series.After school Wanda and Peter take a sibling trip to go shopping for Wanda's date.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Intern Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428580
Comments: 25
Kudos: 798





	Wanda and Peter shop for leather pants

**Author's Note:**

> This took absolutely forever to get out and im sorry, but more are coming!

Peter skipped out of the apartment building with a soft smile on his face. He grinned when he saw Wanda waiting at the curb for him. She had taken her motorcycle, which Peter was sure that neither Tony nor Pepper had approved. 

“Lets go get some leather pants,” Wanda smiled.

“Hell yes! Let’s go.” He grabbed the helmet and clambered on behind her.

“One of these days I’m going to teach you how to drive this thing.” She said as she revved the engine.

“I think that would actually give Mr.Stark and May a heart attack, but I’m so down. I desperately want to. ” He squealed as she sped away from the curb. It was a quick drive to Midtown, especially with how Wanda drove. She parked right in front of a little boutique, her self proclaimed favorite shop. Peter hopped off, his hair windswept and a grin on his face. Wand wound her arm around his and led him into the store. She waved away the attendant, who jumped up to help them.

“Okay, it’s just us. Tell me all about Harley.” She grinned at him as he blushed. He started mindlessly looking through the racks.

“I don’t know what you want me to say. I like him. Fuck Wanda, I really like him.” She nodded.

“Well, that was obvious.” He shoved her lightly. 

“I know that, but still. It’s a lot, very quickly. He’s great you know? I’m not sure why or how, but we really get each other. He’s been so good about everything. The sensory stuff? Completely understanding. He’s actually perfect for me and I know my luck isn’t that good. I’d almost be waiting for the other shoe to drop if Tony hadn’t known him for years, you know?” Wanda smiled.

“I do. Do remember what I told you about… Pietro?” Peter slid up next to her and bumped her shoulder in support. She smiled at him. “You two would have gotten on like a house on fire. You would have absolutely terrorized the entire tower, I’m sure of it. But, he always used to say that even in the middle of all the absolute crap we went through, even if we always kept our guard up, there was always someone who we needed to let in. For him, that was Clint. For you, even though you have all of us, that’s Harley. Someone that you need to take the chance with, because you never know what will happen if you don’t.” Peter wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re the absolute best sister ever. Now how about these?” Peter held up a pair of high waisted corseted leather pants that zipped in the front. Wanda smirked at him.

“Now those are perfect.” She grabbed them and floated over to the dressing room. Whenever she did that, the employees were always jumping to help her. Peter lounged on one of the couches outside the dressing room and scrolled through his phone. Ned and MJ were making snarky comments in the group chat, the AcaDec chat was very awkwardly skirting around everything that happened the day before, and Harley had texted him a wink emoji. Peter blushed and tucked his phone away as Wanda opened the dressing room door. The pants were obviously a perfect fit, but literally anything looked good on her. 

“Okay, I wasn't going to say anything, but I have this super awesome prototype armour jacket I’ve been working on for you, and it would look great with those.” Peter said.

“For my date?” Wanda asked, amused.

“Well, no, obviously. But kicking bad guy ass in leather pants is the big dick energy I would expect from you. For your date, you have that really cute blazer and a loose top. Or that amazing green sweater Pepper got you for Christmas last year. Vision’s gonna finally figure out how to blush.” Wanda made a humming noise and nodded. She grinned and changed. When she was finished flung open the door with a wicked grin. Wanda pulled him off the couch and back toward the clothes. “Oh no.” 

“Oh yes, Peter. It’s your turn. Come on. We’re gonna make Harley’s eyes pop out of his head.” She paused. “Well, you definitely already did. You were a little busy when you were sparring with Tasha, but I thought he was going to explode.” Peter giggled. 

“Shut uuuup! It wasn’t like that.” He hip checked her.

“It definitely was. Now what about these?” Wanda held up a pair of plain leather pants. Peter scrunched his nose.

“I just don’t know about pants. I’m not sure that the pants are my style. What about a jacket instead?” Wanda raised an eyebrow. 

“Well that’s a thought. You’re the only one of us that doesn’t have a leather jacket. Even Clint has one.” Peter cocked his head.

“You know I never thought about that. Why the hell don’t I already have one?” They walked over to the jacket section. Wanda grinned excitedly. 

“This one! Put it on, I have to send a pic to Tasha.” Wanda grinned and pulled out her phone. Peter slipped the jacket on and smiled for the camera. Peter looked over her shoulder as she sent it.

**To: Tasha**

_ cant believe we didn’t think about a family uniform before _

**From: Tasha**

_ I can’t either. That’s perfect. Make sure he gets it. I want us all to wear them to piss off Tony. _

**To: Tash**

_ Peter agrees were definitely getting it now _

Peter looked in the mirror and shifted his shoulders. Wanda came up behind him and grinned.

“It fits right? Should I get it a little big just in case? I mean, my muscles are still doing weird things. You know?” Wanda rolled her eyes and put her chin on his shoulder.

“No Peter. This fits perfectly. And when you get another random muscle growth spurt, we’ll just come get you another one.” She said. Peter rolled his eyes.

“You and Mr. Stark are ridiculous.” Wanda shrugged.

“Yes, but I like spending his money. Now come on. Let’s go check out and go home.” The attendant was ready for them when they approached the counter. She smiled at both Wanda and Peter. Peter made polite conversation while Wanda stood stiffly next to him. She still never really got along with strangers quickly. Peter swiped his Stark issued credit card, which he still hadn’t figured out how he got. After they left, Wanda pulled his jacket out of the bag.

“You should wear this now. When we get back to the tower, you’ll have the nice windswept hair and Harley will drool.” Peter grinned but did what she said. He swung on behind her and they sped back to the tower. They parked in the special underground floor for the tower residents and headed up in the private elevator.

“Welcome back Peter. Welcome back Wanda.” Friday said cheerfully.

“Hi Fri! Where is everyone?” Peter asked.

“Tony, Bruce, and Harley are in the lab. Pepper and Natasha are in the living room, Clint is in the vents, Bucky and Steve are sparring. Vision is reading in the gardens. Sam and Rhodey are out.” 

“Thank you, Friday.” Wanda said with a grin. “Stop at the lab first? Your hair looks great.” Peter nodded and wiggled in excitement. The elevator door opened and Peter half skipped into the lab, Wanda trailing behind him with a smirk. Harley looked up first, his jaw dropping. He made a soft noise that had Tony looking up. His face immediately dropped into a scowl.

“God dammit.” Tony threw down his wrench. “Wanda, you’re corrupting my kid.” 

“Wrong, it was his idea. Besides, it was about time he received the family uniform.” Wanda winked. Peter dropped his bag on his table and winked at Harley, who blushed soft pink. He still hadn’t moved, and his jaw was still hanging.

“Yeah, Mr.Stark. It’s just the family uniform. Anyway I’m just dropping my bag off and going to see mom.” Peter walked back over the Wanda. He winked at Harley, who blushed a deeper red. 

“You call them mom but I can’t even get past Mr. Stark?” Tony called after them. Peter waved as the door closed. Peter listened as Harley sputtered, Tony giving him hell over it.

“That was perfect.” Wanda said. Peter wiggled his eyebrows. The elevator opened to the penthouse. Peter skipped over and gave Pepper a hug while Wanda slid into one of the seats. Peter hugged Natasha too and joined Wanda.

“Well, look at you. Family uniform was made for you.” Nat grinned.

“Did you stop at the lab?” Pepper asked, a smirk on her face. Peter nodded. “Good. How did that go?”

“Just as you would expect. Stark yelled about corrupting his child, Harley was a sputtering mess.” Wanda grinned.

“I never thought I’d be helping my son with his boyfriend.” Pepper grinned and Peter blushed.

“I don’t need help with my boyfriend.” He said. The girls laughed. They chatted for a while, discussing how school went and Peter’s idea about PSA videos. Pepper nodded along in thought.

“I will _ think  _ about an intern youtube channel. The jacket looks good Peter, now scoot back down there and do your homework. And don’t distract Harley too much, Tony actually needs him to do things.” Pepper admonished.

“Fine, fine. I’ll leave the jacket and fix the hair.” Peter grinned and shrugged off his jacket and ran his finger through his hair. He left with a wave.

“I think the youtube channel would be fun.” Wanda said.

“Yes, I’ll have to work on some ground rules, but it sounds like a good idea, and a good PR stunt.” Pepper smiled. 

“Me too. Then we’d get the boys embarrassing Tony on camera.” Natasha grinned. Pepper and Wanda both grinned in excitement. Pepper will definitely greenlight the videos.

  
  



End file.
